


Their first kiss, on Exegol

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, First Kiss, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A Rey and Ben Fix-it, where Ben lives.OrWhen Rey and Ben kiss, Rey loses her ability to be aware of her surroundings.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Their first kiss, on Exegol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



On Exegol, their first kiss was shared in a moment of relief. They had both survived. It seemed like the right thing to do. Neither knew who initiated the contact first. Ben was in her arms, thankful to be alive. Words could not convey what they were feeling in that moment. The kiss said it all. There was nothing more than the kiss as that was all that was needed. It was said that neither knew who pulled away first. Ben stayed wrapped in her arms, and she wrapped within his arms. Their foreheads touching, and their breath intermingling with one another's. Rey's eyes were shut, she had finally taken Ben's hand. She had helped to bring him back to the light. 

"Rey," Ben said, trying to gain her attention, as he pulled away a little. Was he leaving her already? 

Rey, instead just wanted to spend some more time in his embrace. With that dopey smile on her face, pulled him a little closer to her. Not wanting the moment to end. This was what she had hoped for. No, what she had longed for. 

"Rey," Ben said again. More urgently this time, causing Rey to open her eyes and tune into the world around her. 

It was chaos, everything was crumbling and falling down around them.

"We have to go, Rey!" Ben was shouting now. Rey agreed with him, allowing him to pull her up to standing. 

Rey glanced round once, looking for something. Ben who had already started running towards the exit, skidded to a halt and turned to face her, an exasperated look on his face. 

When she didn't find it she held her arm out, willing it to come back to her hand. The lightsabre came but only a few moments later. She wouldn't leave without it, it was part of her.

"Reeeeeyyyyyy," Ben screamed out. The sound unlike his usually deep voice. He started running towards her, his arm coming up, aimed at something above her. 

Rey looked up and saw a massive piece of building tumbling down towards her. It was being slowed by Ben, time seemed to slow down as she also focused her mind on the object. She felt not only the object but the essence that was Ben. The joint use of their Force allowing them to push it harmlessly off to the side, into another but of falling debris. 

"We have to go now," Rey shouted, running straight at Ben. She almost mowed him over, in the process. As it was she ran into his shoulder, sending him spinning in a half circle so that he was facing the exit. 

"I've been trying to tell you that," he replied to her as they ran. They once again used their Force jointly to anything that was going to crush them. Their was a particularly hairy moment when their was falling debris coming down in front of them, just before the exit, but due to them being one, Rey and Ben instinctively knew to speed up the work of gravity. They only needed one quick glance and then they propelled themselves up and over the object as it impacted the ground. Rey showed off by doing a front flip in the air. Ben not wanting to be out down, landed in a forward roll. 

They were great alone, but unstoppable once together. No one would be able to stop them. 

"This way," Rey shouted, running towards her way off the planet. 

Once they made it safely to the craft, Rey who was one foot inside, turned round to look at Ben. His hair and clothes swaying wildly in the breeze. She had known for a long time that they were linked, but not like this, this was the first time, she realised what she had wanted all along. 

"I'm ready now, Ben," Rey said, this time it was her who held her hand out first. Ben's much larger hand settled into hers, the warmth seeping into her skin. She smiled once more when his thumb lightly rubbed hers. 

"It's about time, Rey."


End file.
